


Se non si parla di una cosa, è come se non fosse mai avvenuta.

by fraalways



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensò a Louis quando sentì qualcuno chiamarlo per andare in scena. Lo stava facendo per loro. Dopo che aveva perso il lavoro, infatti, quello era stato l’unico impiego che era riuscito a trovare per portare a casa qualche misero soldo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Se non si parla di una cosa, è come se non fosse mai avvenuta.

**Author's Note:**

> Flashfic scritta per l'iniziativa "La Scalata" del gruppo Facebook Wanki!Fic.

Harry si guardò allo specchio, sospirando. Indossava lungo abito nero che gli arrivava fino alle caviglie, con un evidente spacco che partiva dal suo fianco sinistro. Le gambe fasciate in delle calze a rete; in testa una parrucca mora. Sul suo viso, del trucco: ombretto azzurro ed eyeliner nero, blush color pesca e rossetto fucsia, sgargiante. Sbatté a lungo le palpebre per abituarsi alla strana sensazione che gli procuravano le ciglia finte, mentre i piedi -stetti in delle improponibili scarpe col tacco- iniziavano già a dolergli. Pensò a Louis quando sentì qualcuno chiamarlo per andare in scena. Lo stava facendo per _loro_. Dopo che aveva perso il lavoro, infatti, quello era stato l’unico impiego che era riuscito a trovare per portare a casa qualche misero soldo. Pensare che gli aveva raccontato di aver trovato lavoro come portiere di notte in un albergo. Ed il castano non sarebbe mai venuto a sapere la verità; nessuno lo avrebbe mai messo al corrente che Harry, in realtà, facesse la drag queen in un sudicio locale londinese. Perché _se non si parla di una cosa, è come se non fosse mai avvenuta_.


End file.
